Promise Alternate Ending
by Hayles45
Summary: ONESHOT: An alternate ending to Chapter 3 of my fic 'Promise', but can be read by itself. After dancing together in Fred's apartment, things begin to get serious as they move to the bedroom. Will Daphne finally be one with her lover again? RATED M FOR A REASON, FOLKS!


**This is rated M for a reason. If you have a nervous disposition, or are perhaps a nun, please leave, for here be monsters! Oh, and this is related to my latest Fanfiction 'Promise', so maybe read that first. But it can be read by itself too :D**

* * *

Suddenly the radio, which had been playing quietly since she had arrived, began to play a romantic song, which was also a favourite of Daphne's.

"Oh, Freddie... I love this song," she exclaimed, reaching forward and taking his hands in hers, "...will you dance with me?"

Fred smiled, nodding before sliding his hands around her waist and gently swaying to the beat. Daphne sighed contently, resting her head on his broad chest as the song began.

_Wise men say,  
Only fools rush in,  
But I can't help falling in love with you..._

Her arms rested on his shoulders as she brought her head up to meet his gaze. Fred smiled, touching his nose to hers gently as they swayed to the rhythm. There was a glimmer in his eyes; those cerulean orbs were dancing in the candle light.

_Shall I stay,  
Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you..._

"I love you," he whispered, and she smiled, kissing his cheek before resting her head against the crook of his collarbone.

"I love you too, Freddie..." she paused, breathing in his scent. That comforting, familiar scent that she had known her whole life, "Thanks for tonight. It means a lot to me that you'd do this," she said, her voice soft as she spoke.

She heard him chuckle lightly to himself as they danced, making her smile ever the wider.

"Don't mention it, Daph..."

_Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too,  
For I can't help falling in love with you..._

She felt his fingers on the tip of her chin, bringing her head back up to meet his. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Daphne saw something different in those swirling orbs of wondrous blue; something that she _definitely_ recognised.

Slowly, he leant in and captured her lips with his own, his lips soft as they began to kiss. Her hands went to his hair, running her fingers through the short strands of golden hair. This wasn't like the kiss he had greeted her with: this kiss meant something different entirely. And boy was Daphne happy about it.

Pulling away, he began to kiss her exposed neck, making Daphne gasp as he did so.

"F-Freddie..." her voice was quiet, breathless even. She had always said that his lips were magical. They had to be, if they could cause such a reaction from her.

What had started out as a slow dance quickly progressed into a passionate embrace, and the song slowly faded out of their minds as the main focus became each other.

Daphne pressed her lips to the side of his neck, making him groan quietly.

"I've missed this, Daphne," he said gently, and she pulled away to look at him directly.

"Me too," she smiled, resting her hands on his chest and she leant up and kissed him again.

Taking her hand, he began to lead her towards his bedroom; their lips still locked most of the way. Pushing the door open, they stepped inside before shutting it behind them, still wrapped in each other's arms.

Daphne glanced around his bedroom. It had always been very neat; everything was colour co-ordinated from the blue curtains to the blue cushions resting on the bed cover. Although she had helped him with _that_ part. It was certainly a familiar room, one that she had often stayed in often over the course of their relationship. But they hadn't been intimate like this in... Two months.

_Surely it hasn't been __**that**__ long?_

Still planting kisses all over his neck and chin, she began to undo the buttons of his shirt, revealing the physical perfection that was hiding underneath. Fred helped her with the last few, sliding it off of his shoulders and tossing it to the side.

"Like what you see?" he asked, smirking despite the obvious shade of pink tingeing his cheeks. She loved it when he was flirty with her.

"As always," she replied, running her hands across the toned muscles of his abdomen. He sighed at the contact, obviously as pleased about the intimacy as she was.

Capturing his lips with her own, she pulled him towards the bed, stopping when she felt the backs of her knees hit the end of the blue duvet. Fred's hands were busying away, trying his best to remove some of _her_ clothing.

She had never felt so _alive_.

Scooping her up in his arms, he placed her down on the bed, crawling so that he was hovering above her. She smiled as their eyes locked, cerulean and sapphire.

Fred and Daphne.

"Thanks for tonight, Fred. I love you," she whispered as he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Don't mention it, Daph. Anything for you."

His lips found her neck, kissing the sensitive skin eagerly. Daphne groaned quietly, her hands running over his muscular torso as they continued.

His hands, meanwhile, were running up and down her sides, feeling every voluptuous curve along the way. She knew that he had missed this as much as she had.

"Freddie," she said, and he brought his gaze back up to meet hers. He was smiling at her, the same smile that made her go weak at the knees.

"Yeah?"

"Roll over."

He chuckled lightly before hooking his arms around her middle, rolling onto his back so that she was sitting above him, straddling his waist.

She didn't want it to end. Sometimes the amount of passion between them meant that it was all over rather quickly, but she wasn't looking for that in this encounter. It was going to be slow and sensual; everything that Daphne had been longing for since the two month absence they had experienced.

Leaning down to kiss his chest, she glanced up to meet his eyes before grinding her hips against his growing arousal. Fred inhaled sharply, his head falling back as he felt the sensation.

"O-oh wow..." he breathed, and she smirked.

"It's been a while, huh?" she said, and he smiled despite being obviously overwhelmed by the sensations he was experiencing.

"You can say that again, Daph..."

She blushed slightly, leaning down and pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss. He smirked against her lips, and she felt his hands slip underneath her top, running over the smooth skin of her abdomen.

"Undress me, Fred..." she whispered against his skin, her voice so quiet he almost didn't hear her.

Sitting up, Fred pulled her into his arms, kissing her neck softly as he began to lift her top, grasping the hem and pulling it up her body. She broke the embrace, helping him pull it completely off of her. He held the soft fabric in his hands for a few seconds before tossing it to the side, leaning in for another kiss as his hands explored the sensitive skin around her collarbone.

It was now that Daphne felt relieved that she had chosen a matching pair of lingerie; a purple lace bra with matching panties. But Fred wasn't aware of that just yet.

Pulling away, he pressed his forehead to hers, hands gripping her shoulders gently.

"You're beautiful," he smiled, and her cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson. It was little things like that which made her weak at the knees. It was him.

"T-thanks..." she replied, not really sure what to say. He chuckled, kissing her cheek before pulling her against him in a tight embrace.

They were both kneeling on the bed now, facing each other. As they embraced, Daphne realised that Fred was now attempting to undo the clasp of her bra, something that he usually did with ease. But it appeared he was having some trouble.

"Did you superglue this thing?" he questioned, and she giggled, her head resting on his shoulder as he worked.

"I think you've lost your touch, Fred Jones," she teased, and he laughed.

"You'll be eating those words before too long, I swear..." That was enough to make her stop teasing him, as she knew it was probably true.

Finally, Fred breathed a sigh of relief as the clasp came undone, the bra coming off in his hands as he looked almost triumphant. Daphne, who hadn't expected it to come off so suddenly, instinctively wrapped her arms around her chest, hiding herself. Fred turned back to her after throwing the bra aside, his expression almost sorrowful.

"You don't need to hide yourself, Daph..." he paused, gently removing her arms from around herself as his expression changed to a warm smile, "you're perfect."

Being gentle, Fred leant down and softly kissed her breasts, his tongue flicking over the now hardened peaks. Daphne groaned, clutching at his hair as he continued to work. She really had forgotten how good he was. He was right; she really was eating her words.

"F-Freddie..." she breathed, her voice shaky as she spoke. He glanced up at her euphoric expression, planting another kiss on her bosom before smirking.

"You wanted something, sweetie?" he asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice. He had now removed all contact, and she almost squirmed at the lack of it.

"Don't stop..." she growled, knowing that he was teasing her. He winked, leaning back down and resuming his work.

She could tell he was enjoying himself. They could bounce off of each other like that, and it still wouldn't spoil the atmosphere. And if she were honest, she wouldn't have him any other way.

The pleasurable sensations were flooding her body, and she was now feeling a sense of urgency. She was especially aware of the fact that they were both still half dressed.

Almost as if he could read her mind, Fred pulled away as he gently rolled her onto her back, clambering on top of her.

Still using one hand to massage her chest, he undid the button of her jeans, hooking his finger around the belt loops and beginning to slide them down her legs. Daphne just laid back, allowing him to do most of the work. She would have her part to play soon enough.

Finally pulling the jeans from around her feet, he placed them on the floor behind him before turning back to face her.

"I see you made an effort; matching underwear and everything."

She almost burst out laughing at his comment. He really was hilarious at times.

"Only the best for you, my love," she replied, putting on an overly romantic voice. He smirked, leaning down to kiss her softly before turning his attention back to her lower regions. Running his hands down her perfectly smooth legs, he traced a finger up the inside of her thigh. Daphne let out a shaky breath at his touch, Fred revelling in her reaction.

Hooking his fingers around the sides of her panties, he slowly pulled them down her legs, leaving her completely bare beneath him.

Adding the purple undergarment to the ever growing pile of clothes scattered on the bedroom floor, he sat up to take her in completely. Daphne blushed under his gaze, almost feeling embarrassed as he eyed her up and down.

"You're... you're stunning," he breathed, his gaze snapping up to lock with hers. She couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Fred," she really had no idea on how to respond to his comments. All she could ever do was thank him.

She watched as he leant down, still keeping his eyes firmly locked on hers as he pressed his lips to her stomach. He planted soft kisses, slowly moving further and further down until...

"O-oh Fred..." her breath hitched in her throat as he planted a kiss on her most sensitive area. The sensation was almost too much for her, and she squirmed underneath him. Fred continued, one hand stroking her stomach whilst the other stimulated the sensitive folds, allowing his tongue to do most of the work. The pleasure was intense, too intense perhaps.

A warm feeling in her core warned her of what was coming. But she could never truly prepare herself. A few more seconds was all it took for the tension to finally break.

Daphne threw her head back against the pillows, screaming his name in pure ecstasy. For a moment, she had no idea what was happening. It was that intense to her.

Moving back up her body, Fred softly pressed his lips to hers as she rode out the waves of the climax.

"I love you, Daphne. I really, _really_ love you," he breathed, planting quick kisses across her cheeks as he spoke. He was obviously a bit overwhelmed by it all as well.

Daphne exhaled deeply, feeling her body recover after the intense peak she had experienced.

"I..." she paused, catching her breath, "...I want those off, now," she commanded, grasping at the waistband of his trousers. She could feel how ready he was, the fabric tight around his hardness.

"Of course," he smiled, clambering off of the bed and standing up beginning to undo the zipper hastily.

"Freddie," he turned at the sound of his name. Daphne was now leaning against the headboard in all of her glory, watching him, "...slowly, please."

He grinned, slowly beginning to push the black pants down his legs, Daphne savouring every moment. She preferred to just watch him sometimes. He was certainly an _intriguing _subject...

Bending down slightly, he pulled his trousers over his feet and tossed them to the side, turning back to face her. It was now that she noticed he was wearing a pair of pink and yellow boxer briefs, a pair that she herself had bought for him. But that only caught _half_ of her attention.

"I see you've made an effort as well, bright boy," she smirked, referring to the fact that they were incredibly bright in colour. Fred chuckled, trying to disguise his rosy cheeks by tilting his head down.

"Thank you, sweetie, I'm glad you noticed."

"Fred?"

"Yes, Daphne?"

"In case I wasn't completely clear, I want _those_ off too. Slowly, as you did before," she repeated, clicking her fingers as she did so. He nodded, hooking his fingers around the elasticated waistband of the briefs, pulling them down slightly.

"I've gotta tell you, Daph, I didn't think _I'd _be the one stripping."

"Is there a problem with that?" she questioned, her voice playful as she spoke. Fred smirked, winking at her as he stood there, about to bare all.

"Not at all, darling."

Slowly, he pulled the briefs down from his waist, revealing what was hiding underneath. Daphne bit her lip, feeling her cheeks go bright red. She had never had the ability to prepare herself for seeing him in his 'birthday suit'.

Placing the boxers on the nearby dresser, Fred turned back to face her, surprisingly calm despite the situation.

"Come to me, Freddie," she commanded, beckoning him with a gesture. He smiled eagerly, climbing back onto the bed as she enveloped him in her arms, kissing him passionately. Her hands busied themselves lower down his body, stroking his arousal as they embraced. She felt him exhale sharply from the contact, his breath warm against her bare skin.

"That feels so good, sweetie..." he moaned quietly, pressing his lips to her collar bone as they continued.

She felt so alive. Despite the absence as of late, she could never forget how it felt to be with him like this. In all her life, she had never felt that anything was more right, more perfect than the feelings she felt at the moment. She loved it all.

"I need you... now..." she whispered in his ear, and she felt him smile against her skin.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Daph."

Pulling away, he clambered back off of the bed, dashing over to his en suite bathroom and slipping inside. Daphne sighed contently, letting her head fall back on the pillows as she waited. She had enjoyed the slow, sensual part of it all. Now she wanted the finish; the big finale. It would be here soon enough.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Daphne tilted her head up to see Fred standing at the bathroom door, starting to put on a condom. He was smiling warmly at her, reassuring her that if her answer was to be 'no', he would be perfectly fine with it.

She smiled back, nodding her head slowly. He would always check that she was okay before they made love, without fail. He wanted to make sure that he would never end up hurting her accidentally.

"I'm sure, Freddie. Thank you," she replied, beckoning him over once again.

He exhaled quietly, somewhat relieved as he walked back over and climbed onto the bed, kissing her tenderly. She smirked against his lips, pressing her hand against his chest and pushing him onto his back. Breaking the kiss, he stared at her with some confusion before she clambered onto him, straddling his waist.

Realising what she was doing, he grinned, sweeping his hands down her sides as she hovered above him. Leaning down, she planted a flurry of kisses on his chest as she began to ease herself onto him. Fred groaned, enjoying the sensation as he watched her.

Daphne gasped lightly as he fully entered her, her face scrunching up slightly at the small sense of discomfort. She knew it would fade soon enough, but she had forgotten what it felt like to be one with him like this.

Fred, despite his obvious euphoric state knitted his brows in a look of concern, reaching up and stoking her cheek.

"You okay, Daph?" he asked, refraining from any movement until he was sure she was okay. Daphne smiled back, feeling the discomfort steadily fading away.

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied, her cheeks a constant shade of pink as she straddled him.

Fred's worried expression quickly vanished, and he smiled back.

"Can I try moving?" he asked, and she nodded with a smile.

Starting out gently, Fred slowly began to thrust his hips, creating a steady rhythm. He was surprised at how quickly her demeanour changed, her hands flying out to grip at his shoulders, bracing herself against him.

"O-oh, Freddie..." she breathed shakily, marvelling at the sensations filling her body. Fred smirked, gripping her waist as he continued. If that was the last thing he ever heard, he would die a happy man.

Daphne began to thrust her hips against his own thrusts, the two of them in sync as they continued to make love.

She was so lucky to have him: so lucky to be able to have this kind of connection with someone. It wasn't like she just liked being around him. She _belonged_ with him. There was no other way about it. And she would move mountains for him. As he would do for her.

Glancing down at him, his face almost made her peak right then and there. She had no idea how someone could look _so incredibly sexy_, but somehow he had achieved it. His eyes were shut tight, his eyebrows knitted as he bit his lip constantly. He was completely enthralled. And it didn't hurt that he looked good whilst he was doing it...

They were going faster now, their breathing heavy as they both moaned every other second. She could feel the pressure building already. Releasing her grip on his shoulders, she cupped his face with her hands, leaning down and kissing him for all she was worth. He groaned against her lips, his hands tangled in her flowing locks of fiery hair. It was all so _intense._

She could tell he was trying his best to hold back. The thing about Fred was that he would always make sure that she finished first. It just seemed polite in his mind. He really was a gentleman.

Daphne groaned loudly as she felt the pressure coming to a head, her breathing quick and rapid.

"Jesus, Daphne..." Fred gasped beneath her, completely overwhelmed by the pleasure he was experiencing.

Oh it was happening alright. She barely had enough time to prepare herself.

"F-Fred... I'm... I'm..."

The tension broke. Daphne threw her head back, screaming his name as she climaxed, completely euphoric as she raked her hands down his chest, scratching him in places. But neither of them cared about the damage done. It was all too much for her, too intense.

Falling onto him, he wrapped his arms around her, gently kissing the top of her head as she came back down from the high. She almost felt numb after such a mind blowing experience.

"I'm nearly there, Daph," she heard him say, and she looked up at him and smiled breathlessly.

"Good, Freddie. You can do it," she said, patting his chest gently as she sat up again. She was surprised when he rolled her onto her back in one quick motion, quickly beginning to thrust against her as he gripped her legs. His face was strained as he continued, and she could tell he wasn't far off. It amazed her that she knew him so well that she could read his expressions like that. That in mind, he was the only person she had ever made love to, so she did know him pretty well in that sense.

Suddenly, his pace increased as he bit his lip, tilting his head back. Oh, she knew _that_ look...

A low groan erupted from his throat as his face tensed, thrusting powerfully three times before he cried out, experiencing his own intoxicating climax. Daphne rubbed his chest lovingly, kissing his cheek as he collapsed onto her, breathing heavily.

They remained in each other's arms for a few moments before Fred sat up, sliding out of her and disposing of the condom as he did so. Once he had done that, he turned to her, that boyish grin she had grown to love evident on his face.

"I love you," he professed, clambering back over and pulling her into his arms. Daphne sighed deeply, snuggling into his chest as he pulled the bed sheets over their bodies.

"I love you too, Freddie. You don't understand how happy you've made me today..."

"I think I just _saw_ how happy I've made you today," he smirked, his voice playful as they conversed. She smacked his arm gently, feeling herself blush slightly at his comment.

"Very funny, mister. But this has literally made my year, and it's only July," she explained, and he kissed the top of her head softly.

"Well I'm glad you're happy, Daphne. All I want to do is make you happy," he replied, running his fingers through her hair as he spoke.

"Do you ever turn the charm _off_?" she joked, and he shook his head.

"Apparently not."

Daphne closed her eyes, feeling herself drift off to sleep in the security of his embrace. She had never felt so at peace with herself.

Slowly but surely, the pair fell asleep, encased in each other's arms as the city around them died down as well. What their lives had in store for them, they would never know. But they would always have each other to see each day through...

* * *

**Yay! It's done! :D This was mainly for my good friend FraphneAddict, but also for the many people who requested I wrote an alternate ending to Chapter 3 of 'Promise'. So here it is! :D This is only my second lemon, so please forgive any silly mistakes. I am also very tired today ;D Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


End file.
